


One of Three

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: ETNuary [7]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (friendly reminder that she's only nineteen at this point in time), ETNuary, Gen, Happy Teala Day!, Sad, Set during S1, Teala just wants her friends back, Tearjerker, Tears, YouTube, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: A strand of hair falls into Teala's face. She barely takes the time to notice its existence. All she can think about are collabs, parties, and hanging out with her two best friends in the world. What if they're gone forever? What if she never sees them again?Teala Dunn makes a video addressing her friends' disappearance.An Escape the Night one-shot. Day 7 of ETNuary.
Relationships: Teala Dunn & Eva Gutowski, Teala Dunn & Sierra Furtado
Series: ETNuary [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	One of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 is Teala Dunn! I decided to address the fact that two of her friends vanished two years before she did, which both the show and the fandom seem to gloss over now and again.

Teala takes a deep breath, adjusts her hair so that it looks at least _slightly_ presentable, and turns on the camera. 

"Hey, guys." The cheery tone that she usually uses for her videos is gone, replaced with a voice that sounds like it's going to fall apart any minute. "It's Teala. You've probably heard by now about...all the stuff that's happened...the disappearances..." _Keep it together, Teala. If you break down now, you'll never be able to finish this video._ "All that."

For a moment, she closes her eyes, and she can see her girls with her. Sierra's on one side. Eva's on the other. They're _happy._

"Well, I'm okay, but...two of the people...they were my best friends."

_Sierra mentioned something about a party. 1920s themed, was it? She said Eva was going too. I shouldn't have let them..._

"Sierra Furtado and, uh, Eva Gutowski, you guys knew... _know_ her as MyLifeAsEva...I haven't seen either of them for two weeks...and apparently no one else has either..." _Don't mention kidnapping. That'll only freak people out._ "The police are looking into it."

A strand of hair falls into Teala's face. She barely takes the time to notice its existence. All she can think about are collabs, parties, and hanging out with her two best friends in the world. What if they're gone forever? What if she never sees them again?

She doesn't want to think about such an awful prospect.

Instead, she sticks to the script she wrote in her mind. "A hotline's been set up. I'm gonna put it in the description below. If you know anything about what happened...anything at all..." Her voice breaks. "Please, _please_ call the hotline. We gotta bring them home."

There's a quiet pause of empty air as she contemplates what to say next. Should she end the video here? No, it doesn't seem right. This ending is too much of a whisper, and Sierra and Eva deserve so much much more than that.

"And if _you're_ the reason why they're gone..." A dark shadow passes over Teala's face, and the tears that were starting to form freeze themselves in the corners of her eyes. "Give them back right now. Cause if you don't...you're not gonna get away with what you've done."

With that, she turns off the camera.

_There. That should do it._

For the next several minutes, Teala doesn't think about Sierra or Eva. She's too busy transferring the video to her computer, editing it, polishing it, and uploading it. It's only after the video has been uploaded that the pain of the disappearances hits her all at once, and she collapses into piteous sobs against her keyboard.

 _Please, God, if you're listening, let us find them soon,_ is the only thought running through her head as she cries. _Let them be okay. All of them. Eva and Sierra and everyone else. Please, please,_ please _don't let them be dead._

(She'll have to wait another few months before she gets an answer to her prayer.)

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Justine Ezarik!


End file.
